Creatures 2 (Cars 2)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Cars 2" It will appeared on Youtube on September 23, 2020. Cast: *Mater - Don Carlton (Monsters University) *Lightning McQueen - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Finn McMissile - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Holley Shiftwell - Mrs. Squibbles (Monsters University) *Francesco Bernoulli - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Miles Axlerod - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Professor Zundapp - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) *Acer - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Grem - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Rod Redline - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sally Carrera - Elsa (Frozen) *Ramone - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Siddeley - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Flo - Bea Goldfishburg (Fish Hooks) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mack - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Red - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Van and Minny's Son - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Otis - Otis (Barnyard) *Darrell Cartrip - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mama Topolino - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Uncle Topolino - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Agent Leland Turbo - Turbo *Crabby - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Combat Ship - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mel Dorado - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story) *Lewis Hamilton - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jeff Gorvette - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Brent Mustangburger - Ears (Spies in Disguise) *David Hobbscap - Perch Perkins (Spongebob Squarepants) *WGP Racers - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm and Three Squeeze Aliens (Toy Story) *Tomber - Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Ivan - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mama Bernoulli - Marinette/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *J. Curby Gremlin - Dag (Barnyard) *Lemon Cars - Coyotes (Barnyard), Hopper, Molt, Thumper, Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) *Victor Hugo - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A VeggieTales Movie) *Tubbs Pacer - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Vladimir Trunkov - Sgt. Breaker Night (Mega Man: Fully Charged) *The Queen - Queen Elizabeth II (Minions) Scenes Index: *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 1 - Communique/Meet Batman/Escape *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 2 - Radiator Springs *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 3 - Don Carlton Calls In *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 4 - Travel Montage *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 5 - Party *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 6 - The Meet/Bathroom *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 7 - Lemon's Lair *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 8 - Japan Broadcast/First Lap *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 9 - Don Carlton's Date *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 10 - Victory Lane/Sean's Angry with Don Carlton *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 11 - The Airport/Don Carlton's Note *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 12 - Agent Don Carlton *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 13 - Paris *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 14 - Sam's Big Ideas *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 15 - Uncle Rubato *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 16 - Spy Train *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 17 - Porto Corsa *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 18 - Infiltrating the Casino *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 19 - Lemon Heads *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 20 - Don Carlton Warns Sean/Don Carlton's Flashback *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 21 - Big Bentley *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 22 - The Mike Wazowski *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 23 - London Chase *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 24 - Buckingham Palace *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 25 - Knighting Ceremony/Epilouge *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cars 2 (2011) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Turbo *Shark Tale *The Lego Batman Movie *Barnyard *A Bug's Life *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Norm of the North *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Rise of the Guardians *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *VeggieTales *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *VeggieTales in the House *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story *Sesame Street *Spies in Disguise *Dexter's Laboratory *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *Inside Out *The Lego Ninjago Movie *The Aristocats *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Toy Story 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Teen Titans Go! *Teen Titans Go! to the Movie *Where's Waldo? *Viva Pinata *The Rescuers Down Under *Marvelous Musical Mansion *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Minions Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof